


Gratitudinal Revisionism

by Ononymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale, Sort Of, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: It's a perfectly harmless holiday, more about everyone having a good time than whatever its original intent was. Who cares about the stories when parades and good food are there?The original intent might.





	Gratitudinal Revisionism

Three hours ago, the smell had been merely confined to the kitchen. It had since strengthened, and the door was no airtight seal, so the hall was intensely compromised by the delicious aroma. For the moment, nobody was around to smell it, but that changed quickly.

"Mmm, it smells great, Mark dear."

"I'm glad your nose approves, Jacqueline."

The front door had opened, and the tightly grouped family entered quickly to escape the frigid air outside. Hats, scarves and gloves were discarded in a small pile, nobody willing to keep them tidy right now when the day's festivities were to continue.

"Olly, Monty," said the mother, "no video games just yet. Help your father set the table."

"Aww," came identical protests, but a stern look from their father quelled dissent, and they proceeded into the kitchen. Jacqueline turned affectionately to her husband.

"You listened to my mother, Mark." She sniffed deeply to confirm what her nose was telling her. "That's her seasoning recipe, back from when I was a little girl. I'll never forget it."

"Oh Jackie, it was no big deal," he said, "I just decided to mix things up a little this year."

"Bold move." She pecked him on the cheek. "I'm sure it will pay off."

It did. Twenty minutes later the four of them sat at the dining table, almost paralysed by indecision about what to tuck into first. The fresh vegetables went without saying, but was the roast chicken or glazed ribs a better accompaniment for them? And what about the strategic stockpile of dessert Mark had carefully stockpiled in the week leading up to the day? Commit too much of your reserves now and you would fail to reach the end of the meal. The family didn't discuss their consumptive tactics too much, but on things usually worked out. Pacing was a skill naturally honed.

"Oh Mark, you don't have to pile my plate with so much," said Jackie, "yikes, do I eat this or climb it?"

"As long as you show gratitude, Honey, you can do what you like," chuckled Mark.

The parents began carefully dismantling the complex assembly of carbohydrates and protein on their plates. Their two boys had already ploughed through the first wave, and in a brief lull to let it settle in their stomachs they opted to resume the debate they'd been having about the parade.

"I think the dragon was scarier," said Olly.

"Nah," said Monty, already cutting a piece of chicken for the next round, "its snout kept flopping about. What's scary about that? Now the fish creature..." he shuddered. "It looked ready to bite my head off."

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't wanna make it mad," nodded Olly, loading up on broccoli. "Still, fire is scarier than water. Ivn't tht rut, Dud?"

"Olly, swallow before you speak," reproached Jackie.

"Surruh Mm."

"I think you boys are getting a little too caught up in the monsters," mused Mark. "Today's about showing gratitude."

"Yeah we know," said Monty, bored, "we learned about it in school, the belief that this place was full of dangerous creatures until we humans were smart enough to clear them away somewhere so we're grateful for the peace they brought us now. Come on, that's just a legend."

"Yes," agreed Jackie, "that's how today started, but the need to appreciate the good things in your life stretches a little farther than that, son. It's important to realise everything you're grateful for, not just what our ancestors gave us."

"I's nut-" Olly swallowed. "It's not just a legend, Monty. You remember what happened a hundred years ago?"

"What, the goatman story?" Monty's eyes narrowed. "It's a pretty cool story, but it's just a story. I looked it up online, everyone says it was just an act by a local costume shop to rile up business."

"Nah," said Olly, "that costume guy was totally inspired by the goatman!"

Monty gave an exaggerated sigh. "You're just saying that because you like the masks they make."

"So what?" Olly sounded defensive. "You've got one too!"

"Yeah, but I acknowledge their manufactured origins. That makes it okay."

"Dad," appealed Olly, "do you think the goatman was real?"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe he was, I don't know. That said, whatever happened with that story, it helped make today more special. I doubt we'd be celebrating anything today without it. Banishing monsters or clever marketing, I think it's worth it either way."

"Well said dear. I'm grateful you can see the big picture. And that you know how not to burn chicken."

"And I'm grateful somebody admires my cooking." Their children silently gagged at the saccharine display. The family retreated into their meal for a while, the occasional word being much more mundane in content.

"Can we please be grateful for some ice cream now?" Pleading eyes from two directions. The adults never stood a chance.

"Sure, boys! But first, we'd be grateful if you clear away the dishes."

They complied eagerly, almost tripping in their haste. Mother and Father watched them dash for the fridge.

"So which one was scariest to you?" asked Jackie.

"Hmm?"

"I know today is all about the monsters to kids, but part of you never grows up. Come on, you can tell me."

"Well it wasn't the goat," said Mark, "he was way too fluffy. I think people have kinda exaggerated that recently to make him more appealing. I thought he was supposed to be a scary monster."

"Hmm, I can see it. So then, what scared you the most?"

"Honestly?" He checked his sons were out of earshot. "That skeleton was pretty spooky."

* * *

"THANK YOU AGAIN FOR HAVING US TO DINNER, NEIGHBOURS!"

"yep, thanks buds."

"..."

Nobody in the family would ever have predicted this a year ago. Except maybe Olly. And he'd just been coming round to Monty's way of thinking when it got upended. Right now he was looking at two of their guests while trying not to look like he was looking.

"I must thank you as well," said one of those guests, briefly scratching her floppy ear. "Of all days to schedule maintenance on our power lines. I understand they are new and need inspected for installation faults, but-"

"DON'T BE SO CAVALIER, MAJESTY! FORGOING SAFETY CHECKS FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE IS LIKE SETTING UP A PUZZLE AND ASSUMING IT RESETS ITSELF ONCE SOLVED."

"Um... well said," said Jackie, bringing in the last few plates of food with more certainty than her words. "It just didn't feel right, Mister Papyrus here helping me unload my car without returning the favour. When he mentioned how your plans were sent askew by the outage, it was a sign."

"I am sure I'd have managed," said Toriel, "but the loss of the oven would have made it harder. I am grateful for your kind reprieve."

Mark wasn't sure how that worked, but among other things chose to ignore it. "So, uh, you guys are getting into the spirit of things today?"

"Oh, absolutely! Frisk here explained the holiday to us." The fifth human present smiled with pride, but also meaning. "A day to express gratitude for peace. What more perfect thing is there to celebrate?"

"...yeah." He glanced at his children, who got the point. "Though gratitude in general is celebrated today as well."

"buddy, if you need an excuse for good food and bad laughs, you're livin' life wrong." The other four guests nodded.

"Hang on," said Monty, "what is there to laugh about?"

"that i ain't gotta clean up after this."

"SANS!" The indignation in his voice cut across the laughter that indeed spawned. "DON'T EXPRESS GRATITUDE FOR LAZINESS, THAT UNDERMINES THE POINT OF TODAY!"

"didn't know you were an expert on it, bro." Sans depleted his hosts' supply of ketchup from his glass. "you're so cool."

"WELL YES I AM, BUT I'M GRATEFUL I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR FLATTERY."

"Um, excuse me sir?" said the fourth child in the room, scratching an ear rather like his mother did.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay to save some of this for my Dad?"

Toriel looked at him with a sweet smile. "That is very thoughtful of you, Asriel, but there is bound to be food served at the ceremony."

"Oh, the one with the mayor?" said Mark. "Yeah, she lays a good spread at those things. Might make a change from the parade-"

"AH YES. FRISK EXPLAINED YOU HUMANS NORMALLY LIKE TO HAVE A PARADE TODAY, BUT IT WAS CANCELLED THIS YEAR. I HOPE OUR ARRIVAL DIDN'T UPSET YOUR PLANS."

The five humans exchanged unseen glances.

"W-well, of course not," said Mark, "it's just... the float vehicle broke down. Awful, awful timing, but maybe next year. Might even change the theme..."

"OH, I KNOW! HOW ABOUT A PARADE WHERE MONSTERS MARCH DOWN THE STREET TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES PROPERLY?"

Jackie and Mark smuggled more glances to each other. Coming face to face with the unfiltered source of a tradition not given much thought otherwise was not an experience they ever planned to deal with.

"I must say your cooking is scrumptious, sir," praised Toriel. "And it does make a nice change not having to prepare the food myself. My wrists cramp up sometimes when preparing large quantities."

"Oh, from carrying trays?" asked Jackie.

"No, from discharging magical fire for extended periods. It leaves residual traces that can stimulate the muscles there."

"Ah," said Mark, "well, can't say I ever had that problem, ha ha."

"No, I suppose you would not, hee hee. In any case, I suppose I am grateful for the break. And that I'm getting the hang of this occasion. A hearty meal certainly helps in that regard."

"Well there's a reason I married him," said Jackie, getting into the swing of things. "So, will you be going home after dinner? I don't know when your power is back on, your kids might want to play here for a while."

"Yeah," said Olly, "I can show them our goat ma- oof!"

"Your what?" asked Asriel.

"Our boats, man," said Monty, elbow withdrawing. "Sometimes we sail them on the lake, but we can use the bath today if it's too cold outside."

"Oh. Golly, that sounds fun!"

"sounds like the go home ship has sailed, tori."

"Yes," she said, eyeing her son with all the affection in the world. "Before we do so however, there is one more thing we must do here. Frisk, could you please...?"

Frisk obeyed, leaving the table and heading to the front door, returning with a box Toriel had deposited there when she had first arrived.

"It did not feel right to intrude on your hospitality without contributing anything to the meal we have shared." She opened the box and took out its contents, warmth radiating from it. "I have baked a pie for our desert - yes my child, I shall save a slice for your father - so tuck in."

Ten slices later, five of them were being eaten without objection. The residents of the house were slightly hesitant, this being their first experience with monster cooking, but when Olly took the plunge and shovelled it into his mouth, his brother and mother followed suit, leaving Mark alone. The whiff of butterscotch overriding the amount of thinking he'd been forced to do about this whole day, he took his own forkful.

Well, he thought, an excellent taste in his mouth massaging the knot of awkwardness he'd been suppressing since the doorbell rang, traditions are never set in stone. Never hurts to change them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
